You can't fight your heart
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Everyone thinks Jack and Sawyer are in love with Kate. Boy are they wrong. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Jack met Saywer he hated everything about him but as time passed he started to have feelings for him. Now he knew he wasn't gay but everytime he saw Sawyer he got chills. He and Kate we dating but just to keep up their appearances. She knew Jack was in love with Sawyer she just didn't know if Sawyer felt the same way but she was going to find out. She saw Sawyer cleaning out his tent so she decided to see if he was in love wtih Jack or not.

"Hey Sawyer, got a minute"

"For you no"

Kate smiles "Come on I just want to talk"

"About what?" Sawyer said not looking up.

"Jack"

Sawyer stops and turns to Kate. "Why would I care about Jack"

"Because you love him"

Jack turns back to his tent. "I don't love him"

"You can't fool me Sawyer. You love him it's ok"

"No it's not" Sawyer sits on the ground. "I'm such a freak"

Kate sits down next to Sawyer. "You're not a freak, you're in love and thats nothing to be ashamed about"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"That doesn't matter right now ok but what does is Jack"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to tell him how you feel"

"I thought you too were together"

Kate looks down "We never were together"

"What?"

"Jack asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend because he-"

"He what?"

"Kate!"

Kate looks up and sees Jack standing a few feet away from him. "Jack"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just-"

"Can we talk Kate, now"

Kate looks at Sawyer then back at Jack "Ok, see ya"

Kate gets up and walks pass Jack. Jack and Sawyer stare at eachother before gets up. "Stop staring at me you freak"

Jack looks hurt and turns to leve "Sorry"

Sawyer felt like a complete idiot. Here was the man of his dreams staring at him and he has to go and be an ass about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Kate walked silently. Kate knew something was wrong with Jack but she didn't know what. "What's going on Sheppard?"

Jack looks up "Huh nothing why do you ask?"

"Did Sawyer say something to you?"

"No did you say something to him?"

"About what"

"Me Kate did you tell him how I felt about him?"

"No I would never do that to you."

"Then what were you talking to him about?"

"I wanted to know if he had feelings for you alright."

Jack stops "What? Well does he?"

Kate turns to Jack "I don't know you showed up before he said anything"

"Do you think he's really in love with me."

"I don't know but if you want to know the truth I think you should talk to him about it." With that she leaves Jack sanding there. Jack looks back over his shoulder and sees Sawyer walk in the woods. He follows him.

Walking through the woods Sawyer couldn't stop thinking about Jack. There was no chance that Jack could love someone like him, he thought. His thoughts were interupted by Charlie. He looks up and sees Charlie walking toward him. He fakes a smile "Hey Charlie"

"Same thing"

"Yeah"

"Well lets go" Sawyer follows Charlie deeper into the woods.

Jack was wondering in the woods. He lost Sawyer a while ago and he was just wondering around. Stopping to rest he starts to hear someone moaning. He follows the sounds to a ditch so he climbs down and continues to follow the sounds. Turning the corner his heart stopped. Sawyer was leaning on the side of the ditch and Charlie was on his knees. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. With tears in his eyes he slowly backs away. He was about to run but tripped and fell.

Sawyers head shot up and he pushed Charlie away from him quickly covering himself up.

Jack turned back to Sawyer, still sitting on ground "Sawyer"

"Sawyer looks up at Jack "Jack" Sawyer started to walk toward Jack but he got up and ran. "Jack!"

Jack ignored him and kept running. Not caring where he was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was still running. He no longer heard Sawyer behind him so he stopped to rest. He leant back against a tree and slid down. Sitting on the ground he covered his face with his hand and cried. He head footsteps and wanted to get up and run but his legs were killing him and he was out of breath. The foot steps stopped in front him. He slowly looks up and sees Sawyer staring down at him.

Sawyer kneels down in of him. "Jack"

Jack looks away "Just go away Sawyer."

"Look I'm sorry ok."

"Just leave me alone!" Jack gets up and was about to run but his legs gave away and he fell back down. Sawyer reaches out for him but Jack pushes him away. "Just go I hate you."

"It meant nothing Jack it was just a blowjob."

"Was that the only time" Sawyer looks at the ground and Jack slowly gets up, his legs were still wobbly so he leans against a tree for support. "How long have you and Charlie been together?"

"Were not together Jack we just get together every once in a while and fool around but he doesn't mean anything to me Jack."

Sawyer reaches out to Jack but once again pushes him away. "Just go away."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone Jack."

Jack walks off and Sawyer follows him. Nether said a word as they walked back to the beach. Jack swayed from time to time causing Sawyer to steady him. When they got back Jack walked to his tent, Sawyer followed him.

"Just hear me out Doc."

Jack turns to Sawyer "Why?" Jack wipes his face "I thought you cared about me."

"I love you Jack."

"Then why are we here Sawyer. Why have you been lying to me all this time?"

"I don't know I was afraid to make a move on you and everyone knew Charlie was gay I thought we could get off together. I swear to you Jack that I have no feelings whatever for him. I was always you Doc."

"I don't believe you" Jack backs up "And I don't want anything to do with you ok. So just go." Jack turns and gets inside his tent, making sure to close it behind him.

Sawyer walked back to his teat and lays on the ground. He hears footsteps and sits up, thinking its Jack. Kate's head comes in and she had a frown on her face. Sawyers face falls and he lies back down. "What can I do for you Freckles?"

"Is it true?"

Sawyer looked at her "Is what true."

"You know what the hell I'm talking about. Everybody's talking about you and Charlie."

"There is no me and Charlie."

"Like it matters how can you do that to Jack. How long have you and Charlie been-?"

Sawyer sits up "Never ok we just fooled around."

"Yeah well while you were screwing around with Charlie-"

"I wasn't screwing around with him"

"Like it matters you broke his heart. I hope you're happy" With that Kate gets up and leaves.

Sawyer groans and falls back down. He covers his face with his hands and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie felt bad so he decided to talk to Jack. He saw Jack sitting in the sand looking out at sea. He slowly walks over to him. "Jack" He doesn't say anything so Charlie walks in front of him. "Jack"

Jack looks up at him "What Charlie?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"No"

Charlie rolls his eyes "Come on Jack I'm trying to apologize here."

"For what?"

"I didn't know ok. He came up to me and asked me if I wanted to I said yes. I didn't know anything about you two, I swear"

"He didn't tell you about nothing about him having feelings for me"

"No if he did I would have did that to you"

"It's ok Charlie I'm not mad at you"

"Is it ok if I sit?"

"Sure"

"He was scared Jack. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know he didn't"

"Come on you've been sitting out here all day you should eat something"

Jack smiles "Alright" Jack gets up

Sawyer was sitting in his tent all day so he decided to get up. As he stepped out he saw eyes on him. He was about to go back in but stopped when he saw Jack looking at him. Feeling like crap he went back inside and laid back down.

Jack felt bad so he went over to his tent. Opening it he saw Sawyer lying face down on the ground. He smiles "Sawyer"

Sawyer turns his head and saw Jack "Jack"


	5. Chapter 5

Sawyer sat up "How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Good"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure"

"I just talked to Charlie and he told me that he didn't know how you felt about me"

"That's not true I swear I told him that I was in love with you. I was just scared to tell you and I was just using him as a way to stop thinking about you."

"And did it work?"

"No it just made me feel like crap for doing that to you but I want you to know that I don't have feelings for him. I love you Jack."

"I think Charlie has feeling for you"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he told me he didn't know anything about you caring for me and if he did he would have never did anything with you."

"He's lying Jack don't you trust me"

"I don't know" Jack gets up "Where are you going Jack?"

"Just stay here I'll be right back" Jack goes and gets Charlie "Now Charlie I want you to tell him the truth."

Charlie sighs "I lied he told me that he loved you and this was just two friends helping each other get off"

Sawyer looks at Jack "See Jack" Then back at Charlie "Why did you lie?"

Jack looks at Charlie face "Because he loves you" Both men look at Jack "isn't that right Charlie"

Charlie looks at his feet "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you too any problems"

Sawyer walks over to Charlie "I'm sorry to Charlie but I love Jack"

Charlie smiles "Yeah sorry I lied Jack. Are we still good?"

Jack smiles "Yeah were good"

"Good then I'll leave you two alone" Charlie leaves

Jack sits back down and starts playing in the dirt. "I'm sorry for hurting you Doc"

"I know but are you going to keep playing in the dirt or are you going to kiss me"

Sawyer looks up "What?"

"I said are you going to keep playing in the dirt or are you going to kiss me"

Sawyer smiles and goes over to Jack. He pushes him on his back and gets on top of him. They kiss, slowly at first then a little more. They made love for hours and hours. Finally spent they fell asleep holding each other close. Both knowing that they will be together forever.


End file.
